I Am Not Dead (ParaNorman Fanfic)
by Babyprincessrainbowfish
Summary: A year after Norman's saving the world from Agatha, she once more comes back. Her reason this time? To see Norman, the only one who understood her. But then she makes a request of Norman... and he must figure out who is more important to him


_**Do not stand at my grave and weep,**_

_**I am not there, I do not sleep.**_

_**I am a thousand winds that blow,**_

_**I am the diamond glints on the snow.**_

_**I am the sunlight on ripened grain,**_

_**I am the gentle Autumn rain.**_

_**When you awaken in the morning's hush,**_

_**I am the swift uplifting rush**_

_**of quiet birds in circle flight.**_

_**I am the soft stars that shine at night.**_

_**Do not stand at my grave and cry.**_

_**I am not there. I did not die.**_

**Prologue - Agatha's Sweet Escape**

**Norman's P.O.V**

"You have to remember!" I yell, reaching for her hand. The minute I touch her, everything goes white, then fades into us standing in the area of her grave. Only... it's green and beautiful and full of life.

I slowly pull my hand away from hers and she looks at her hands, turning them about. "Aggie..." she says softly. "My name was Aggie!" She shyly looks around, then her eyes widen. "I... I remember my mommy brought me here once," her voice nearly cracks with emotion.

She takes a few steps towards her tree. "We sat under that tree and she told me stories. They all had happy endings." Then her face falls slightly. "And then..." her eyes squeez shut with tears that threatened to fall. "Those horrible men took me away and I never saw her again!" Her eyes flash angrily and she turns to me, and I back away a little. Then she gasps and her anger falls away, and she runs to the tree, sobbing. I follow her, swallowing hard.

"Sometimes... when people are scared, they say and do terrible things." I remember my mom saying that. Somewhere along the way of Aggie's memory here, it has started raining. It doesn't stop me. "I think... you got so scared that... you forgot who you are." I gaze at her gently. I glance to the ground and then walk to her side. "But I don't think you're a witch. Not really." She's crying, tears streaking her beautiful pale face.

She wipes her tears off her face. "You... don't?"

"I think you're just a little kid with a really special gift." I rub the back of my neck nervously and move closer to her. "Who wanted people to understand her."

My gray-blue eyes meet her emotion-filled dark ones and I go on, "So we're not all that different, really." I smile at her gently. She swallows.

"What about all the people that hurt you? Didn't you ever want to make them suffer?"

I honestly respond, "Well, yeah, but... what good would that do? You think just because there are bad people, there aren't any good ones, either?" I pause. "I thought the same thing for a while, but there's always someone out there for you... somewhere."

So many emotions cross her face and then she walks up to the trunk of the tree and places her hand on it, feeling its rough bark. "Is this where they buried me?"

I swallow and say, "It looks like a good place to sleep. Then you can be with your mom again." She sits under the tree, and I sit next to her, scooting close and giving her an affectionate smile.

She sighs and looks at me, her face so close to mine I swear she's going to kiss me. I almost wish she would. Then she rearranges herself slightly and rests her head on my shoulder, her hands folded and placed on her lap. I breathe in, smiling and admiring how nice and sweet this is. But then it appears I've thought too soon, because rays of light seem to be invading her body, shining like the dead do when they've finished their business in the living world. I watch sadly as her body leaves me, and when she's gone, everything fades to white again.

I hold back a few tears as I stand and place my hand lovingly on the tree. "Sleep tight..." I whisper. My mom calls for me and I turn and she hugs me tightly and kisses me. My family says a bunch of stuff, but my mind is on Aggie.

I wonder if I'll ever see her again.

Disclaimer: I don't own ParaNorman, but I own the plot for the story from now on. The poem in the beginning I found off of google, it's a lovely poem and reminds me of Aggie. I absolutely adore Aggie, and Aggie and Norman are adorable together. I just watched this movie for the first time today and I sobbed at the end, especially when she left him. I seriously thought they were gonna kiss or hold hands.


End file.
